Decisions
by The Awakener Viari
Summary: Ok... The first chapter was confusing because of lack of breaks between scean changes... i've fixed that. A story about a young Jedi who must make the choice to dwell in the past, or move on. Please r/r! (i need ideas for a third and final chapter)
1. Destiny's Darkness

A/N: Hi. This is my first Star Wars fic. I'm not too good at writing action, so I apologize about that. Other than that, enjoy! Special thanks to YUA for pre-reading it, and also coming up with the title!  
  
Destiny's Darkness  
  
*these mean thoughts* "these mean spoken words"  
  
*"Darien!" Destiny shouted, watching her older brother fight the dark- robed figure. Darien turned. "Tiny!" he shouted. "Run! Get help!" He blocked a blow from the blood-red lightsaber, but was unable to block the next. "Des-" his cry was cut short by the figure's death blow. "DARIEN!" Destiny screamed. The figure glared at her, his ice-blue eyes piercing the shadows. He withdrew his lightsaber and seemed to disappear.*  
  
With a start, Destiny sat bolt upright. Tears filled her grey eyes and glistened in the faint light. "Darien..." she whispered. It had only been a few days, but to her, that moment will always remain fresh in her mind. Every night, she relives that single moment in time. The eyes of his killer. they seemed to pierce right into her very soul.  
  
Destiny wiped the tears from her eyes. *Crying is weak* she thought. *And a Jedi is never weak.*  
  
"But miss him you do" a voice spoke up. Destiny gasped and turned to see Yoda, the Jedi Master.  
  
"Master Yoda" she said, making sure her eyes were dry. He walked near her bed. "The loss of your brother was great," he said. "However, angered by it you must not be. For that-"  
  
"That path leads to the Dark Side" she finished. "I know, Master, you've told me. many times." She sighed. "But how can I get over it?"  
  
"That is something you must learn for yourself." Yoda said. Destiny sighed again. "But how?"  
  
"Trust in the Force." Yoda replied. With that, he left, and Destiny was alone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"There was one witness" the mysterious figure told the holographic image that was his master. "Darien's sister. Should I kill her?"  
  
"Not yet" his master, Sidious, replied. "If she is as strong as her brother, she may be of some use to us." His student raised an eyebrow, wondering exactly what kind of use his Master had in mind. "Yes Master" he said.  
  
"Gain her trust." Sidious commanded, then disappeared as the connection was severed. The youth smiled sinisterly. "Gain her trust..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Aw crap!" Destiny yelled as she stumbled out of bed. She grabbed her outfit and dressed, then ran out of her room and down the hall. She was late... again.  
  
Breakfast was out of the question, she missed that by ten minutes. *Who knows what kind of lecture I'll get this time?* she thought as she raced towards her instructor's room. As she round a corner, she collided with something solid. "OOF!" She fell.  
  
"I am so sorry" a voice said, as a hand reached down to help her up. She took it and stood up.  
  
"It's my fault" she replied, brushing her long hair out of her eyes. She looked at the person she collided with. He was a few inches taller than her, and his black hair was short. Soft blue eyes scanned over her, searching for injuries. "Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
Destiny nodded. "Yes" she replied. "Are you?" They began walking. "I'm fine" the guy replied. "Call me Blaze."  
  
Destiny smiled. "I'm... late!" she realized. She took off towards the room. "My name's Destiny!" she called over her shoulder. Blaze smiled. "Destiny."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Destiny burst through the door where her training took place. "I'm so sorry I'm-"  
  
"Late." Her instructor walked up to her and sighed. He put his hands on her shoulders. "You must be on time."  
  
"I know Master," Destiny replied. "I overslept." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I had that dream again."  
  
He shook his head. "That's no excuse, Destiny" he said. "Master Yoda told you to move on." He sighed again and dropped his arms. "When will you learn?" His head snapped up as the door opened and Blaze walked in. "Aw, c'mon Master, give her a break" he said with a smile.  
  
The teacher sighed. "Very well" he gave in. he turned to Destiny. "Don't let it happen again."  
  
"And Blaze..." he said as Blaze walked away.  
  
He turned around. "Yes Master?"  
  
"Same goes for you." he made his way to the front of the room. The ten students he trained were all the same experience level, all chosen from birth to become Jedi. Most were close friends, but Destiny distanced herself from the others. Her brother was her only real friend growing up; she never allowed anyone else to get close. Sure, she had acquaintances, but if given the choice, she'd prefer to be alone.  
  
She took her spot on the floor. Training with this Master included two areas: meditation and hand-to-hand combat. Lightsabers were the weapon of choice for Jedi, but when weapons were unavailable, they must learn to rely on themselves.  
  
*I never thought silence could be so loud.* Destiny thought as she settled into a semi-comfortable position. She closed her eyes and blocked out everything but the sound of her own heartbeat.  
  
*Concentrate on the Force.* she remembered her instructor telling them. *A Jedi can feel it everywhere.* Eyes still closed, Destiny felt herself levitate off the ground. Every day, she went higher, forcing herself to concentrate even more so she didn't crash down. Not really a big fall, but a fall nonetheless.  
  
Dimly, she was aware of a faint whistle. The signal meditation was over, and combat training was to begin. She brought herself slowly back to reality.  
  
"You'll be paired off today" he said. "Blaze Anthony."  
  
Blaze looked up. "Pair up with Destiny Nicole." Destiny stood up and so did Blaze. He smiled as she approached.  
  
"Just because you're a girl," he said as the other students were paired off. "don't expect me to go easy."  
  
Destiny grinned. "I never said I was easy" she replied as they faced each other. Blaze returned her grin. *One would wonder* he thought as their instructor stood in front of the room. "Begin!"  
  
Destiny dodged Blaze's first punch, and grabbed his wrist. Twisting it around, she flipped over him, causing him to flip as well. He landed with a thud on his back, but jumped quickly to his feet. "Not bad" he said as he closed in on her. She blocked his attacks, defending well, but he hit her square in the stomach. "Oof!" she grunted as she flew backwards and hit the wall. "Ow" she groaned, sitting up.  
  
"You ok?" Blaze asked, helping her up. She nodded. "Yea. You're good"  
  
"You are too," Blaze replied. "That's the longest anyone's ever stood against me." They turned as their instructor approached.  
  
"Blaze, Destiny" he said. "Impressive battle. In time, you'll be among the top students in the Academy." He smiled at them as a bell rang. "You are dismissed" he said to the students. "May the Force be with you." Destiny bowed and walked out of the door slowly, hoping Blaze would follow her. He did.  
  
"Where you off to next?" he asked  
  
"Sort break" she replied. "After such a long battle, I need it." She stole a sideways glance at him. "You?"  
  
"I usually go train more by myself." Blaze replied. "I don't like to take breaks."  
  
"You're really serious about becoming a Jedi, aren't you?" Destiny asked.  
  
"And you're not?" Blaze replied. "Then why are you here?"  
  
"I've got no objections to become a Jedi." Destiny said hotly. "It's just that..." she trailed off.  
  
"What?" Blaze asked. Destiny sighed. "Ever since my brother was killed, I can't keep my concentration."  
  
"Have you sought out his killer? Revenge?" Blaze asked. "And how did you know he was your brother?"  
  
"Master Yoda told me when I was young." Destiny replied. "I don't remember exactly how. As for seeking out his killer, no, I haven't."  
  
"Why?" Blaze asked with a smirk. "You afraid?" Destiny stopped walking and glared at him. "Make no mistake," she said in a low voice. "If I ever find the person who killed my brother, I will take action."  
  
"What are you gonna do?" Blaze asked. "Go to the Council?" He gave a short laugh. "You'd be better off killing them yourself." He walked away, leaving Destiny in the hallway.  
  
*What's up with him?* she wondered. Shaking her head, she continued.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Are you getting close to her?" Sidious, in holographic form, asked.  
  
"She's incredibly dense," his student replied. "The anger's there, but she seems unwilling to give in to it." He paused and rubbed his wrist. "Damn good fighter, though."  
  
"Blaze!" Sidious's voice boomed. Blaze jumped. "Do not lose focus. Either pursued her to join us, or kill her." Blaze bowed. "Yes Master." Sidious disappeared.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Darien!" Destiny yelled as she awoke with a jerk. "No..." Tears slid down her face and stained her shirt. She cried into her pillow, not caring what the next day brought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Destiny" The next day, a voice brought her out of meditation. She opened her eyes and saw her instructor. "Yes?"  
  
"The Council wants to see you." he said, then walked away.  
  
"Great" Destiny muttered to herself. "Wonder what I did this time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Destiny" Yoda said as she walked into the Jedi Tower.  
  
"Yes. Master Yoda?" Destiny replied, bowing respectfully to the Council.  
  
"Kator has chosen you to be an apprentice." Destiny turned as a Kel Dor walked up to her.  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Destiny Nicole" he said in a gravely voice. "I believe you will do fine."  
  
"Thank you sir." Destiny said with a smile. "I shall do my best."  
  
"That is all anyone can ask." Kator replied, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You're a Jedi Knight, aren't you?"  
  
Kator nodded. "With my help, you will learn the ways of the Force." He stepped back. "Go," he said. "Gather your belongings." Destiny bowed again and left.  
  
Blaze caught up with her in the hallway. "Hey."  
  
"Hey" Destiny replied. Blaze cleared his throat. "So I heard Kator wants you as a Padawan."  
  
Destiny nodded. "I guess this is good-bye then?" she asked.  
  
"Why would it be?" Blaze replied.  
  
"If my memory serves me correct, Kator's from the planet Kathrakk. That's pretty far."  
  
"But that doesn't mean we have to say good-bye." Blaze argued. He stopped walking. "We'll see each other again," he said. "I'm sure of it."  
  
Destiny turned to him. "You really think so?" Blaze smiled, and Destiny didn't notice the gleam in his eye. "I know so."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
In her room, Destiny packed only a few of her things. Clothes mostly. Looking around to make sure she was really alone, she went over to the trunk where she kept her most cherished possession. She knelt and opened it. "Can't forget you" she whispered, taking out her brother's lightsaber.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"What's this?" Destiny asked as Yoda handed her the lightsaber. "I already have one."  
  
"Remember" Yoda replied. "To become a great Jedi, like your brother you must be. His lightsaber this is... or was. Now it's yours."  
  
*End flashback*  
  
She wasn't the best with a lightsaber, but she was getting there. She had started young, the one she used to train with a pale blue. It wasn't as concentrated as the ones used for battle, but she learned quickly.  
  
Her brother's on the other hand, was a deep azure. Darien might not have been top in the Academy, but given a little more time and he would have been.  
  
*I think that's it.* Destiny thought as she slipped in to a robe. She took one last look around her room, then closed the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How am I supposed to follow her?" Blaze yelled.  
  
"You are smart, Blaze" Sidious replied. "So I will ignore your tone." He watched Blaze pace back and fourth.  
  
"I can sneak aboard Kator's ship" he suggested tentatively. "But how would I explain if I got caught?" he asked the hologram.  
  
"Think of something Blaze." Sidious growled. Blaze was one of the best Sith trainees he's ever had, but his level of density was unbelievable. "I know you will." He disappeared.  
  
"Guess I better get goin." Blaze sad to no one in particular. He grabbed his weapon and casually walked down to the dock where the Kel Dor's ship rested. Ducking behind some crates, and waited. When he was sure there was no one around, he ran towards the ship. The hatch was open, so he quickly stepped aboard.  
  
It wasn't a big ship, but Blaze managed to find a place where he wouldn't be noticed. He had his ways of masking himself, so that not even Yoda can sense him. All he had to do now, was wait.  
  
"It's very warm on Kathrakk" Blaze heard Kator say. "Warmer than Coruscant."  
  
"That's alright" Destiny's voice replied. "I prefer warmth to coldness." They walked aboard, followed by a pilot.  
  
"We should arrive in a few hours" the pilot said. Kator nodded and turned to Destiny. "It's not a very big ship," he said. "But you can have some privacy there." Destiny nodded and Kator followed the pilot to the cockpit.  
  
Destiny sighed and looked around. She was going to miss the Academy. *And Blaze.* she thought, surprising herself. *Blaze? Why would I miss him? I didn't really even know him.* She walked into a small portion of the ship. *Maybe I like him? That's ridiculous. But then, he didn't wanna say good-bye...* She sat down and felt something tap her on the shoulder. She turned. "Blaze?!"  
  
"I told you I'd see you again." Blaze said. Destiny jumped up and hugged him. "Whater you doing here?" she whispered, not wanting to alert Kator to his presence. "If the Council ever found out you're here, you could be expelled!"  
  
Blaze shrugged. "So?" he asked.  
  
*He doesn't care.* Destiny thought, watching him. *I think that's why I like him. But I don't like him! Yes I do...* She shook her head out of thought.  
  
"What's wrong?" Blaze asked. Destiny smiled. "Nothing" she replied. "Kator said we have a while till we get to Kathrakk."  
  
"Good" Blaze said, stretching. "That means we can talk." He smiled at her. *And I can get to know you...*  
  
"So how did you know your brother was your brother?" Blaze asked. "Usually, you'd have to be really strong with the Force... and. No offence, but I don't think you're that strong."  
  
"From what I can remember..." Destiny replied. "When I was younger, Darien and I were already close friends. He was two years older than me, but we were both at the same experience level. I still didn't get to see him often though. I remember one time, I was trying to meditate. I didn't want to, didn't have the patience, and couldn't concentrate long enough. Master Yoda took me aside and told me that meditation was important, and that I needed to do it if I wanted to become as strong as my brother."  
  
"But he could have just been saying that" Blaze countered.  
  
"True" Destiny admitted. "I did think of that, but then I realized, what are blood ties when you don't know about them? Weather Darien was blood or not, he was my brother at heart." She paused. "So, how about you?" she asked. "What's your story?"  
  
Blaze shrugged. "Well, like any other Jedi, I was chosen at birth for training. I was the serious one. Where other's failed, I succeeded. It won't be long until I'm the top ranked in the Academy."  
  
"But what about your past?" Destiny pushed.  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"You won't tell me?"  
  
"There's nothing to tell!" Blaze exclaimed, then hushed. He had heard Kator walking towards them.  
  
"He's gonna find you!" Destiny whispered, her eyes wide.  
  
"Destiny?" Kator said, walking through the small doorway. He stopped short when he saw Blaze. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Blaze stood up. "I apologize, sir," he said. "I wanted to talk to Destiny before she left."  
  
"Why didn't I sense you when we got onboard?"  
  
*Good question* Destiny thought.  
  
"I do not know, sir." Blaze replied. "Perhaps you were focused on other things?" Kator narrowed his eyes suspiciously at him. "Perhaps..." he said slowly. "When we get to Kathrakk, you know I have no choice but to inform the Council of your whereabouts."  
  
Blaze nodded. "Of course." He sat back down. *But then,* he thought. *you'll never get that chance.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The rest of the way, Destiny sat quiet. *Why do you like him?* she asked herself. *I don't know. He's fun. Mysterious. And he's gonna make a great Jedi one day.*  
  
*Do you trust him?* her brow furrowed as she contemplated this question. *Yes* she finally thought. *I do trust him. To be honest, I see no reason why I shouldn't.*  
  
Blaze smiled to himself as he watched her think. It was painfully obvious she was falling for him. And although he hated to admit it, he was falling for her, too. He hated lying to her. If he could turn her, he knew there would be sparks. *But if she'd reluctant* he thought. *I have no choice but to kill her.*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Destiny looked up as Kator approached. "We've arrived." Blaze and Destiny stood up silently and followed.  
  
"Master Kator," Blaze spoke up. Kator turned. "Would you mind if Destiny and I remain here?"  
  
"You may remain," Kator said. "But Destiny comes with me." Blaze nodded and bowed. "She's not at fault, sir," he said as they left. "Don't be too hard on her."  
  
"Why didn't you come to me when you found he was on board?" Kator asked.  
  
"Because I didn't want him to be in trouble, sir." Destiny replied in a low voice.  
  
"But now," Kator said. "You very well may both be..." He paused and looked at her. "You care for him, don't you?"  
  
Destiny stopped walking and looked down. "Yes," she whispered. "I love him."  
  
Suddenly, there was a flash of red, and Destiny was knocked down. She looked up and gasped. A figure, tall, hidden beneath a dark robe, stood before Kator. She reached for her brother's lightsaber as Kator drew his. Green clashed with red as the to fought fiercely. Then, as suddenly as it began, it ended, as the figure thrust his lightsaber deep into Kator's chest.  
  
"NO!" Destiny yelled. She jumped up, lightsaber drawn, and fought. The figure blocked her, but she kept attacking. All of a sudden, the figure threw his robe off, and Destiny stared in shock. "Blaze?"  
  
"Destiny." Blaze withdrew his weapon. "I'm here to offer you a choice."  
  
Destiny's eyes narrowed as she watched him, lightsaber down. "What?"  
  
"It's simple, really" Blaze replied, his voice deeper, and more serious than she had ever heard it. "Join me. Relish the power of the Dark Side." He looked at her, his once soft eyes, now piercing blue. "Or die."  
  
Destiny shook her head. "Never," she spat out venomously.  
  
"I know you care for me," Blaze said, reaching for her hand. "I heard you tell Kator. If you give in, we can be together." Destiny looked away. She wanted to be with him, true. But to give in to the Dark Side would be against everything she fought for... believed in.  
  
"Come on, Tiny..." Blaze said. "You know you want to." Destiny's head snapped up. In the back of her mind, she heard Darien's voice. "Tiny! Run!" Blaze's smile faded as he realized his mistake.  
  
"You killed Darien" Destiny whispered. She drew her lightsaber, which seemed to glow an even brighter blue.  
  
"You're right" Blaze replied. "And now I have to kill you." He brought his lightsaber down, but she blocked it. An intense battle ensued, azure blue against blood red, good verses evil. Destiny fought hard, her brother's memory driving her. With a yell, Blaze's lightsaber flew from his hands, and Destiny delivered the final blow. Blaze collapsed, and Destiny fell to her knees beside him. "Blaze..."  
  
He coughed. "You're the only one to ever beat me" he whispered. "You'll make an amazing Jedi one day..."He coughed again and reached up to stroke her cheek. Wiping away a tear, he pulled her down in a brief kiss. "I love you, too." With that, he was gone, and Destiny was alone again.  
  
The End. 


	2. Blaze Returns

A/N: This is the continuation to "Destiny's Darkness". I know YUA and Star wanted me to keep it going, so here it is. I might write a third one, y'know, stick to the "trilogy" idea that is Star Wars, but it depends on what you, the readers think. Well, I'm done rambling. Enjoy!  
  
*Thoughts*  
  
"spoken words"  
  
Blaze Returns  
  
"Come on, Tiny," Blaze said, facing the Jedi-in-training. He was trying to turn her over to the Dark Side. "You know you want to." The sudden realization dawned on Destiny, the fact that it was he, Blaze Anthony, who killed her brother. A look of treachery and betrayal clouded her eyes and Blaze's blood froze. *Crap* he thought.  
  
"You killed Darien" Destiny whispered. Blaze's heart was torn. He loved her; he realized this when he heard her admit her feelings to the Kel Dor. But he was still loyal to Sidious... and to the Dark Side.  
  
"You're right," Blaze replied. He drew his lightsaber. "And now I have to kill you."  
  
It was a fight to the death... his. As Destiny withdrew her blue blade, he felt himself slipping. *Master Sidious...* he thought. *Help...* He collapsed, and felt Destiny kneel beside him.  
  
"You're the first to beat me..." he whispered hoarsely. "You'll make an amazing Jedi." He pulled her close into a brief kiss. "I love you" he whispered. And Destiny was alone again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But Blaze wasn't dead. The kiss they shared...something transpired between them that allowed him to survive, putting him in a sort of hibernation state. Yoda knew this, and kept watch over him in secret. Destiny had returned to the Academy, and within the three years that had passed, grew to become among the highest ranked. She would be ready for the trials soon, Yoda knew.  
  
Yoda also knew that Blaze would be waking up soon. And he would have a choice to make: return to the Dark Side, or betray his master. He was a powerful one, there was no denying that. Yoda had no idea that there was a Sith trainee at the Academy. And yet, there he was, right under his nose.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Master Sidious...* Blaze stirred. *How could you abandon me?* He opened his eyes and groaned. *How am I not dead?* he wondered. Then he remembered. *Destiny... the kiss...* His fingers touched his lips.  
  
"Awake you are" a voice said. Blaze turned his head and saw Yoda. "Master Yoda."  
  
"Call me that can you?" Yoda asked. Blaze propped himself on one elbow. "I can" he replied.  
  
"Sure?" Yoda raised an eyebrow. "I sense much anger in you."  
  
"You'd be angry too if your master abandoned you" Blaze replied icily.  
  
"Three years it has been" Yoda informed him. Blaze's head snapped up. "Three years?" he repeated. "But what about... Destiny?"  
  
"Strong she has become" Yoda replied. "She mourns your death, and that of her brother, and still, she has triumphed."  
  
"Can I see her?" Blaze asked. Yoda shook his head. "Not yet" he said. "Prove yourself first."  
  
"But how do I do that?" Blaze asked. Yoda smiled. "You shall see."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey, Destiny!" Destiny turned, her long hair whipping over her shoulder. It was Caren, a guy she had gotten close to over the years. "Wait up!" he ran to catch up with her.  
  
"Hey Sparky" she said with a smile. She called him that because his bright green eyes always had a mischievous spark in them. His fiery red hair was shoulder length, and tied back. "Wassup?"  
  
Caren grinned, flashing perfect white teeth. "You and I have been chosen as Padawans" he said.  
  
Destiny's smile faded. "But I thought the code forbid a Jedi from taking on more than one apprentice" she said.  
  
"They're partners" Caren replied. "They go, like, everywhere together." He looked at her, seeing her downcast eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked, lifting her chin. "I thought you'd be happy that we can be together."  
  
"I am," Destiny replied. "It's just that..."  
"Just that what?"  
  
Destiny sighed. "My last Master, a Kel Dor called Kator... he was killed."  
  
"By who?" Caren asked.  
  
"My best friend" Destiny whispered. Caren's brow furrowed. "Who?" he asked again.  
  
Destiny shook her head and forced a smile. "Don't worry about it" she said. "It's a thing of the past. Besides, don't we have to pack?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"You must watch over him carefully" Yoda said to Devin, a powerful Jedi Knight. "Very angry he is."  
  
Devin nodded. "Don't worry, Master" he said. "I'll be careful."  
  
Devin was going to train Blaze, refresh his memory in the way of the Jedi. He was tough, and took no excuses, but he was also one of the best.  
  
"Blaze" he said. Blaze snapped to attention and bowed. "Yes sir?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go." Devin began walking, and Blaze followed.  
  
"Um, sir?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Blaze asked.  
  
"Karthakk" was the reply. Blaze stopped short. "Karthakk?" he repeated.  
  
"Yes. Do you have a problem with that?"  
  
Blaze sighed, knowing whether he did or not, it wouldn't matter. "No sir" he said. "No problem."  
  
"Good." Devin kept walking.  
  
Aboard Devin's starship, Blaze sat and waited. *Destiny...*  
  
*Why am I thinking about her?* he asked himself. *She killed me.*  
  
*Do you blame her? You not only killed her brother, but her trainer as well! I would have killed you too.* Blaze scoffed. *Then again... if it wasn't for her, I would be dead. She loved me... and I still love her.*  
  
"Get your head out of the clouds, Blaze" Devin said. Blaze's head snapped up. "I'm sorry to say this, but she's a thing of the past now. It's been three years. No doubt she's moved on by now... best you do the same."  
  
Blaze nodded. "You're right sir" he said. "You're right." He sighed. *But can I?*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where exactly are we going?" Destiny asked Caren.  
  
"Karthakk" he replied. Destiny sighed. "How did I know that?"  
  
"Is something wrong with Karthakk?" Caren asked.  
  
"It's where Kator was from."  
  
"But this is a different part." Caren said as they walked towards the ship. "Pariah's a native, but Cole just likes it there."  
  
"Cole seems pretty cool" Destiny said. "He's cute too." Caren rolled his eyes.  
  
"Destiny, Caren" a female voice said. They looked ahead and saw Pariah. "This way."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I've been to Karthakk before" Blaze said.  
  
"I know" Devin replied. "I know a lot about you Blaze Anthony."  
  
"Then you know about Destiny."  
  
"The one in your thoughts... you feel for her."  
  
"I love her" Blaze corrected. "I... killed her brother."  
  
"I know" Devin replied. "You've had a dark past."  
  
"When can I see her?"  
  
"In time, Blaze... all in due time..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey" Caren said. Destiny looked up. "You okay?" They walked along.  
  
"Not really" she admitted. "I keep thinking about Blaze." They had arrived on Karthakk, and were now heading for a place to rest. Cole and Pariah were looking for someone.  
  
"Forget him" Caren said, taking her hand. "You've got me now."  
  
Destiny smiled and squeezed his hand. But she couldn't ignore the voice in the back of her mind warning her that something major was about to happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We've arrived." Blaze stood up and they walked through the streets of the small piece of civilization.  
  
"We are meeting someone" Devin said, handing him a cloak. "You are to keep this on, your face hidden, and do not say anything no matter what."  
  
Blaze nodded. "Yes sir." They entered a small tavern.  
  
"Devin!" a voice called. Devin smiled and led Blaze to a table where two Jedi sat. "Pariah, Cole." Devin sat down, but Blaze remained standing. "Where are your Padawans?"  
  
"Getting refreshments" Pariah replied. "When did you acquire and apprentice?" Blaze noticed her narrow her eyes at him.  
  
"He's a, uh... special case" Devin replied. "I'm not permitted to say."  
  
Laughter distracted them, and Blaze turned to see where it came from. Beneath his hood, his eyes widened. Destiny, carrying drinks, was walking toward them, accompanied by another guy with fiery red hair. Their arms were linked, and Blaze felt jealousy rise within himself. He had the urge to throw back his hood, to say something, anything, but he remembered his master's words... "Do not say anything, no matter what."  
  
"Destiny, Caren" Cole said as they sat down. "Meet Devin."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you, Destiny Nicole" Devin said.  
  
Destiny blushed. "I hope it's all good, sir" she said softly.  
  
The figure standing next to Devin caught her eye. There was something strangely familiar about him. They met her eyes, and a shiver went through her body. His eyes... somehow she knew the figure was a male. But his eyes were an ice blue, piercing through her soul. He looked down and Destiny shook herself out of thought.  
  
*Does she know?* Blaze wondered. *She looks like she realized it was me...*  
  
"What was that about?" Caren whispered to Destiny.  
  
"Don't worry about it" she whispered back. Caren smiled and kissed her gently on the cheek.  
  
Blaze narrowed his eyes beneath his cloak. *Who the hell is this guy?* he fumed. *And where does he get off kissing her?!* He growled, and Devin turned.  
  
"Padawan" he said. Blaze turned to him. "I believe it's time to go." Blaze nodded curtly and bowed. Devin turned to Pariah and Cole. "I have to see a man about a droid."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Outside the tavern, Devin stopped walking. "Blaze" he said. "Would you mind telling me what that was about?"  
  
*Yes, I would mind* Blaze thought. But he knew he couldn't say that aloud.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"That was Destiny, sir" Blaze replied.  
  
"I know. And the guy next to her was Caren, her boyfriend."  
  
Another growl escaped Blaze's throat. "Why?"  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"It's been three years. Why do I feel this way?"  
  
Devin sighed. "I don't know" he replied gently. "But come on. I was serious about the droid."  
  
They made their way through the thick crowd to a small building. Devin walked in. "Hello?"  
  
"The owner of this establishment is unavailable" a small yellow droid said. "May I be of assistance?"  
  
"I'm here to pick up a droid" Devin said.  
  
"Ah yes. Devin" the little thing said with a chirp. It rolled into a back room and gave off chirps and whistles. It reappeared, followed by a shiny chrome droid.  
  
"I am AB-420" it said. "How may I be of service?"  
  
"Very good." Devin paid the little yellow droid, and they left.  
  
"Master Devin" AB said. "May I ask what's wrong with the young one?"  
  
"Matters of the heart" Devin replied.  
  
"Ah, that which I do not understand" AB said, with a hint of remorse in his robotic voice.  
  
"Consider yourself lucky" Blaze mumbled. AB studied him, but he fell silent again.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"That guy in the robe was scary" Caren said when Devin left.  
  
"He seemed so... familiar" Destiny whispered.  
  
Cole and Pariah exchanged looks. Was Devin's apprentice the one Destiny killed? The one she was still in love with? They didn't know, but Pariah was determined to find out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We will rest here for the night" Devin said.  
  
"Here?" Blaze looked around. "But it's the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Exactly." Blaze sighed and began setting up camp.  
  
"Let go of your anger" Devin said. Blaze scoffed. "Why?" he asked. "It's all I have left." He struggled to put up a tent.  
  
"Sidious was right" he muttered to himself. *But what about Destiny?* he stopped. *There's a chance she still loves you. You saw the look in her eyes.*  
  
"Master" he said suddenly, standing up. Devin looked at him. Blaze sighed determinedly. "Train me."  
  
Over the next few weeks, Blaze trained hard. His bond with the Force grew as he meditated. While the Dark Side used brute strength, a Jedi's true power came from within. Hence the reason Light was stronger than Dark.  
  
AB-420 watched intently, never seeing such devotion in a human being. "Master" he said to Devin one day. "My sensor's indicate there's a storm approaching." Devin nodded.  
  
"Blaze!" he shouted. Blaze was in the distance, training solo with his new lightsaber. "BLAZE! There's a storm coming!" The wind was fierce now, blowing dust and dirt everywhere. In the distance, thunder boomed, and a streak of lightning lit up the darkening sky. Noticing, Blaze withdrew his lightsaber and sat down.  
  
"He's gonna stay out here" Devin realized. In a way, he was proud of the boy. He had come far in the past few weeks. But staying out in a storm like this was a death wish.  
  
"I can stay with him" AB offered. Devin nodded, then went inside.  
  
AB made his way over to Blaze. "Young master!"  
  
"I'll be fine, AB" Blaze said calmly, his eyes closed.  
  
"But you can be killed!"  
  
"Been there, done that!" Blaze replied. "This is my final test. If I can make it through this storm, I can make it through anything."  
  
AB shook his chrome head and sat down. "You really love her, don't you?"  
  
It began raining, coming down in torrents. "More than anything" Blaze whispered.  
  
The storm raged on all night, never once ceasing in fury. But Blaze ignored it.  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" AB wondered as the storm went on, out of control.  
  
Finally, as the sun rose, the wind died down, and the rain finally let up. Only in the distance were rumbles of thunder heard. AB sat up, having been knocked flat by the howling wind. Through it all, Blaze remained still, seemingly untouched by the storm, powerful as it was.  
  
Devin noticed this as he approached him. "Blaze?"  
  
Blaze opened his eyes and looked up at the figure looming above him. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes" Blaze replied. Devin shook his head in amazement. "I've never seen such devotion in a Jedi before" he said. He reached down and helped Blaze up.  
  
"I love her, sir" Blaze replied. "More than anything."  
  
"Ah" AB groaned. "Excuse me, sir, but I've got sand in places I didn't even know I had. Would there be some place I can get cleaned up?"  
  
Smiling, Devin nodded. "Blaze, take im to the lake that's just outside of the town."  
  
"Yes sir" Blaze replied. "Come on AB."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Destiny?" Cole said. Halfway out the door, Destiny turned. "Where are you going?"  
  
"If it's alright, Master Cole," Destiny replied. "I need a little time to myself... thinking time."  
  
Cole smiled. "Is this about Blaze?" he asked.  
  
"Yes sir" Destiny said softly. "Don't get me wrong, Caren's great, but..."  
  
"He's not Blaze" Cole finished.  
  
"Yes." Destiny looked at the floor. Cole walked over to her and lifted her chin. "Follow your heart," he said. "If it is the will of the Force, it shall be." Then he walked away.  
  
"Thanks Cole" she whispered, then walked out the door.  
  
"Not Blaze, huh?" Caren said, walking out of the shadows. "I think it's time she put him behind her." He darted after her, staying hidden in the shadows.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
In the distance, Destiny saw a lake. Thinking it would be a good place for her to be alone, she headed for it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ah, thanks so much, young Master" AB sighed as Blaze dried him off.  
  
"No problem, AB" Blaze chuckled in reply. "But ya know you didn't have to stay with me."  
  
"I know that, sir" AB replied. "But I am amazed at your devotion."  
  
"Well, if there's one person I care for it's..." he looked up. "Destiny?" He rubbed his eyes. Was it an illusion? *No* he thought. *It's her!* He stood up.  
  
Destiny slowed as she near the lake. There was a figure, drying a droid, that seemed. incredibly familiar. *Blaze?* she thought. Her stomach fluttered as he looked up and their eyes met. "Blaze!" she shouted.  
  
"Destiny!" He ran towards her and picked her up in a tight embrace. He put her down and their lips met.  
  
"It is you" she whispered when they parted. "But how--"  
  
"Shh..." he silenced her. "I don't know. The kiss we shared... something happened." He hugged her again. "But I'm so glad to see you again."  
  
"That was you, wasn't it?" Destiny said. "At the tavern?"  
  
Blaze nodded. "I wanted to say something so bad" he replied. "But I had to learn control... I realize that now... He wanted me to learn control."  
  
"Who?" Destiny asked.  
  
"Master Devin" AB spoke up. "I am AB-420. I presume you are Destiny?" Destiny nodded. "Well then," AB said. "You should consider yourself lucky. Master Blaze put himself through hell for you."  
  
"Really?" Destiny asked, looking at Blaze.  
  
"Yes," Blaze said seriously. "I love you."  
  
Destiny's eyes filled with tears at the sound of the words she waited so long to hear. "I love you too" she whispered. Their lips met again.  
  
"Well, well, well" an acidly voice said. Blaze and Destiny parted and turned. "Caren?!"  
  
"That's right" Caren smirked. "And I guess you're Blaze?" he asked.  
  
"Who are you?!" Blaze demanded, his eyes turning icy. Destiny put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I am Caren. Destiny's lover" he replied.  
  
"We were nothing like that, Caren and you know it" Destiny protested.  
  
"Maybe not" Caren agreed. "But it's about time you put the past where it belongs." He drew a gun, and pointed it at Blaze. "And I know how." He fired.  
  
Everything went in slow motion. Destiny's eyes widened when Caren drew the gun. "No!" she screamed when he fired, and jumped in front of Blaze.  
  
"TINY!" he shouted as she collapsed.  
  
"That couldn't have gone better if I had planned it that way." Caren said with a sinister smirk. "If I can't have her, no one can."  
  
"You little--" Blaze drew his lightsaber. "AB" he said. "Go get Devin. Now." AB went off, knowing that Blaze meant business.  
  
"Sidious knew you'd survive" Caren said, drawing a crimson red lightsaber.  
  
"You work for Sidious?" Blaze growled.  
  
"No" Caren replied. "But he trained my Master, Pariah. He also knew Destiny would be a powerful ally."  
  
"Did you plan on falling in love with her?" Blaze spat out.  
  
"No, that was an added bonus. It's too bad, Blaze" Caren said. "You didn't know what you were missing."  
  
Blaze yelled and charged at him. Their weapons clashed, but Blaze's training paid off. Like his battle with Destiny, a lightsaber flew, but this time, it was Caren's. He was about to kill him when Devin appeared.  
  
"Blaze, no!" he shouted. Blaze growled and glared at Caren.  
  
"If you kill him now, you're no better than he is" Devin said. Blaze withdrew his lightsaber and punched Caren in the jaw, knocking him unconscious. "I'll take care of him" Devin said. "Go to Destiny."  
  
Blaze's face paled. "Destiny!" He ran to her and knelt by her side. "Destiny..." He lifted her head and shoulders, and cradled her.  
  
She coughed. "I-- I love you" she whispered.  
  
"Don't leave me..." Blaze pleaded. "Please, I love you!"  
  
"I'm sorry..." And she was gone.  
  
"Destiny..." Blaze held her close.  
  
"Blaze." He looked up at Devin. "We must go."  
  
"What will happen now?" Blaze asked, picking Destiny up.  
  
"I don't know" Devin replied.  
  
"I want to return to the Academy" Blaze said. "I'm going to train in Destiny's honor." Devin nodded. "Then it shall be."  
  
Blaze looked at Destiny's still form in his arms. "Through me, your memory will live... Forever."  
  
THE END 


End file.
